1. Field of the Invention
The present application provides a holder and sucker thereof for mounting on a curved or patterned surface.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Driven by the advancement in science and technology as well as demands of various applications, electronic devices with various functions such as mobile phones, global positioning system (GPS) devices, audio & video players and the like have become increasingly popular and are becoming smaller for portability. If an electronic device is to be used by a user at irregular times on a non-continuous basis, the electronic device will need to be disposed near the user for use at any time, an example of which is the GPS device that is used during traveling. In such a case, the electronic device is usually disposed, in a configuration that facilitates the operation, at a specific location by means of an appropriate holder.
A conventional holder is mounted onto a surface of an object by using a sucker to form a low-pressure space therein so that the holder can be fixed to the object. In more detail, a shell is used to hold down the edge of the sucker to form the low-pressure space. However, the shell made of a hard material is typically formed with a planar rim and, thus, can only be mounted on flat and smooth surfaces. For example, when a GPS device needs to be placed inside a vehicle, the GPS device can usually only be disposed on the windshield.
If an inappropriate location is chosen to mount the holder, for example, the sucker being mounted onto a surface with a non-planar surface, it is very likely that the low-pressure space cannot be formed. Even if the low-pressure space is formed, in case the vehicle shakes or vibrates, the sucker will be impossible to maintain the low-pressure space and the holder will be separated. Additionally, for dashboards having a patterned surface, the sucker will be even more impossible for mounting on the patterned surface.
These limitations to the holder represent a considerable inconvenience to the user, and it will be more dangerous for the user if the holder is separated during the operation of the vehicle.